The Hunters and the Witch
by UndeadWithoutCoffee
Summary: Sam accidently runs into a witch during a research.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Don't own anything. Just playing with them.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

With a sigh Sam slammed what felt like the millionth book shut and rubbed the bridge of his nose already feeling the headache coming. Several days of research in the small town of Seonag and they were no closer to finding the reason behind the suddenly increased rate of suicides in town. Not that Dean was helping any with this...

He had spent the last couple of days holed up in the mythology section of the library, which was thankfully mostly deserted, and infront of his laptop but absolutely nothing checked out. No whatsoever reason for a bunch of people suddenly starting to kill themself. The only odd thing they ran into seemed entirely unrelated even though it seemed serious enough: 2 nights ago, when they were walking around the neighbourhood of 2 of the dead, they had felt some cold air creeping up on them just when the streetlamps went out. Sam had thought they were alone but soon enough he could hear some rattled breathing and pictures of his mother and Jessica burning flashed through his mind, followed by the view of Dean and his father in hospital.

They had scrambled to their cars and left right away but he felt horribe for hours after and he could see Dean was pretty much shaken up though he refused to talk about it.

Muttering a frustrated curse under his breath, Sam leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a few moments until he was startled by a woman's voice next to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?", she asked with a british accent. She was really pretty, wearing simple jeans and a greay tanktop, rather petite and maybe 19 or 20 years old with red curly hair, freckles and blue eyes. With a pleasant smile and a questioning gaze she motioned towards the free seat at the table, slowly pulling out the chair.

"Uhm sure...", Sam replied slightly taken aback and shoved some of his books aside to make room for her.

"Thank you, this section is a lot more peaceful than the others and I like to come here after work for some quiet. Actually I have never seen anyone here aside of you.", the girl said, and flopped onto the chair.

"I'm Sam Winchester, what kind of work do you do then?" Sam asked with a slight grin as she slumped on her chair leisurely.

"My name is Bonnie-Rose Sterling, but most people usually just call me Bonnie or Rose. I'm nurse on the pediatric ward of the hospital in town. With all those kids it's usually pretty loud so some piece and silence is great. Plus this way I always have some new story to regal my little patients with. And you?", she replied and rummaged in her backpack to retrieve a battered red leatherbound book, reading _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ in golden letters on the spine.

"Just doing some research.", Sam replied casually. When he saw the title of Bonnie's book however, his eyes flickered over the woman, wondering why she would read a book like this. "That's...odd reading material."

"You mean odd like yours?", she deadpanned, eying him and his books on hauntings and cursed with a rather smug smile.

"Right, guess I deserved that, huh?" Sam replied with a sheepish smile, covering up his initial suspicions upon her replies by making a show of rummaging in his bag and 'accidently' dropping a castiron cruzifix-prendant in her lap. Only when she handed it back without flinching in the slightest he was at least partly relieved.

"And you are reading that for a reason?", the redhead asked and skimmed over the assorted books, taking in the titles.

"If I say no, how high are the chances of you believing me?", Sam replied with a sigh, considering his next options with the girl next to him. Instead of a reply, Bonnie just laughed and pulled over Sam's notes and started reading them.

"So you think these suicides are normal then?", she asked, "I heard about those cases but I didn't really think anything was really off about them. Found anything useful in those books?"

"Not really." Sam replied, not yet sure what to do about the nosey girl, but willing to let it play out for now. With her working at the hospital she may actually know something useful. Still her being so entirely unfazed about the idea of something being weird about the recent deaths in town made him uneasy.

"So?", she prodded with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Nothing really fits...", Sam admitted, thinking about his next steps but in the end decided on telling the truth at this point. "but two nights ago I ran into some kind of a really cold place. All lights were off and it was freezing. I remembered things, things I wanted to forget..."

Seeing his pained expression when Sam had ended, Bonnie just nodded and squeezed his hand before she spoke herself in a quiet voice, "Feels as if you could never be happy again, didn't it?"

"You know what's causing this?", Sam asked, clearly surprised by her reactions. From her tone he could see that she knew what she was talking about and that she was not lying to him on this, stil., "Didn't you say there was nothing off about those suicides?"

"Yes, and I believed that until you told me about what you saw...", she replied apparently lost in thoughts. "But I did meet the creature you ran into before.", she continued, snatching up her book. Hurriedly she flipped through the pages until she came to a halt and looked up at Sam again.

"Listen to this, anything sound familiar? _'The dementors are "soulless creatures. This phantom species who, as their name suggests, gradually deprive human minds of happiness and intelligence. The presence of a dementor makes the surrounding atmosphere grow cold and dark, and the effects are cumulative with the number of dementors present. They have a generally human shape, approximately 10 feet in height, covered in dark, hooded cloaks that reveal only their decayed-looking hands. Beneath the cloak, dementors are eyeless, and the only feature of note is the perpetually indrawn breath, by which they consume the emotions and good memories of human beings, forcing the victim to relive its worst memories alone. According to the author, dementors grow like fungi in dark, moist places, creating a dense, chilly fog'_ " By the time Bonnie had ended, Sam was openly staring at her, apparently stunned into silence.

"Sam are you alright?", she asked looking concernedly at the hunter.

"Yeah, uhm... So if this thing sucked their good memoried would they be devastated enough to kill themself?"

"Maybe," Bonnie replied, mulling over the answer, "You know if they were already mentally unstable to begin with it's possible. You'd have to get a hold of the medical records for that. Or maybe the families know something. Did you see how many dementors were there the night you met them?"

"Nah. It was dark, I did hear someone breathing nearby but I never saw anyone or anything hooded or no."

"But they must have been really close if you heard them breathing. There is no way you could have missed a dementor that nearby!", Bonnie replied. How on earth could anyone come that close to a dementor and not see it. They were 10 feet tall, how could anyone not see that. The only people who couldn't were... "Oh my god, muggle!", Bonnie muttered under her breath, not quite loud enough for Sam to make out any words.

"What?", the hunter asked looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Never mind that now. Sam, why are you looking into all this?", she asked, urgency and concern clearly noticable in her voice. Why would a muggle try to get involved with something that gave a lot of witches and wizards a run for their money? She had just assumed he was one of them too because of the nature of his research but apparently she had been so wrong.

Being questioned like this, Sam narrowed his eyes slightly, clearly the girl knew more than she was letting on. A move of pace was clearly in order.

"Hey, uhm this place is gonna close soon," Sam started, pointing at his watch and stuffed hisbooks into his bag, before going on, "I'm not staying far from here and this is probably not something a stranger should stumble upon. How about we go to my place, have a beer or so and you tell me more about this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: Don't own anything. Just playing with them.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This story is really old, I made it up ages ago. I think it may be good to know that it plays in early 1999. Imagine it like the Season 1 or 2 monster of the week settings. I dislike the later plot direction after the angels getting involved so I will just pretend that Sam and Dean are still trying to kill Azazel but that's about it.**

* * *

"Yeah, why not." Bonnie agreed after considering this for moment. This Sam-guy may be a stranger but then she had her wand in her backpack and he was just a muggle so if anything went south she could get away fast enough. Plus he had a point, this kind of talk was in no way, shape or form fit for public, so she quickly tapped a text to her colleague telling her where she went, before she packed up her own stuff.

Meanwhile Sam was leaning on the now clean table and texted Dean that he was going to bring some company and asked him to keep some holy water at hand. As they had a demontrap under the doormat as a standard and also salted the entrance, they would know if this girl was human or not.

"Alright let's go." Bonnie said when she was done and gave Sam a smile before making for the library's exit. Soon enough they were on their way.

They arrived at the motel not much later, and Sam let her step inside after he had unlocked the door. Watching closely to any reactions on either the salt or the demontrap, the hunter relaxed when nothing happened and followed Bonnie inside. Just as he was about to look around for Dean, the girl made a startled cry as a glass of water was splashed into her face.

"OI, you goddamn idiot!" she screeched at the top of her lungs and managed to clock Dean fully in the face before he had a chance to back off. Apparently she didn't react to holy water either. Check that. Though her reactions were incredibly fast, not many people got to hit Dean, and she punched him pretty hard.

"Oh hey, a feisty one," Dean said chuckling slightly as he rubbed his jaw, while checking her out non to subtle. "Good taste here, Sammy!"

"What the hell?" Bonnie yelled, looking from Dean to Sam rather furious.

Sam slowly closed the door and went over to the fridge, grabbed three beers and handed two over to Dean and a still seething Bonnie.

"Errr, we'll explain that later. Dean? This is Bonnie, she works at the local hospital, Bonnie this is my brother, Dean.", Sam started, taking a swig of his beer, "Bonnie knows what is causing all those suicides, she had something in a book on mythical creatures."

"Bookworm, huh? Should have known Sammy!" Dean replied with a grin, before turning to Bonnie with a more serious expression, "So sweetheart, what do you know about this then?"

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie put her beer on the kitchen counter and sat down on one of the beds in the room. She pulled out her book and read the part about the dementors again.

"Is there a cure for this? Seems like it threw these people seriously off kilter if they decided to snuff it." Dean asked her, now intently focused on the job at hand.

"You can't cure the kiss of a dementor, but as far as I can tell no one was actually kissed. I would have known that for sure. Those people got trapped in their bad memories, but if a dementor kisses you, you're only the shell of a human, very much like patients who are in a vegetative state."

"So no one got kissed?", Dean asked.

"Not yet at least. If someone was only slightly exposed it's easiest to give the person some chocolate. It will cure them pretty fast." Bonnie replied, glaring at Dean when the hunter snorted at the suggestion of feeding the victims chocolate to prevent them from committing suicide. Having been in her second year of training as a healer when all hell broke loose at home she knew that Euphoria potion or touching a patronus would also help but why make things complicated with potions, and it would take a really strong patronus that would endure being touched and for it to be able to radiate the happy memories it was made of. Aside of the fact that it would be insanely intimate to see another's memories like that.

"Chocolate?", Sam asked, unsure if she was joking, but then again by the way she was eyeing Dean for laughing at her suggestion she was pretty serious. "So how do we kill it?"

"We, as in you two, won't.", Bonnie replied matter-of-factly. Apparently these two were completely off their rocker, but before she could say or do anything else, she was cornered by Sam and Dean who were now towering over her menacingly.

"Why not?" Sam enquired, grabbing her wrists none too gently, pulling her up. When he felt scars over the inside of her left wrist, Sam looked at her and help her into place with one hand while turning around her hand to take a look. 'I MUST NOT TELL LIES.' was etched to her skin in block letters. Meanwhile Dean had grabbed his shotgun from the bag and pointed it in her direction.

"Better 'fess up now sweetheart!", he just said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: Don't own anything. Just playing with them.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This story is really old, I made it up ages ago. I think it may be good to know that it plays in early 1999. Imagine it like the Season 1 or 2 monster of the week settings. So yes, I decided to set the whole Supernatural Canon 10 years earlier than it normally would. Sam will turn 26 in May 1999, and Dean is already 30, as his Birthday is in January and it is end of February now.  
**

* * *

Bonnie stopped struggling as Sam turned her hand and blanched noticable when he stared at the etched lines, still holding her firmly in place.

"What the hell is this?", he asked, obviously assuming she had carved those words into her own skin.

"This has nothing to do with the dementors..." Bonnie replied, and tried to wriggle her hand out of Sam's grip. When he didn't budge, she sighed, willing the images of Umbridge the Toad making her write lines together with all the members of 'Dumbledore's Army' out of her head for now, "You two can't go after the dementors because there is nothing either of you can do to stop them. Non-magic people can't see them, that's why you only heard the breathing.", she continued with a slightly shaky voice.

"Non-magic?", Sam asked, gripping her tighter.

"Wrong answer sweetheart.", Dean deadpanned and released the safety of the gun.

Just as Dean had finished talking, he noticed that the girl in his grip was white as a sheet and shaking. At first he thought she was terrified of Dean holding the gun towards her head, but then he realised that she had been shaking ever since her gripped her hands. Her eyes seemed to fall in and out of focus as if she was not fully paying attention to what was happening in this room and rather concentrating on something else. Whatever it was, him and Dean were not the cause of it. And it got worse when he had hold her tighter just now. Sam knew this was nothing someone could fake this good and seeing as she had no chance of going anywhere, Sam loosened his hold on her a little bit and noticed at once that she seemed to snap out of it almost instantly despite Dean still pointing the gun at her. So he had been right...

"Dean, wait! We tested her for all sorts of stuff like possession, curses or haunting, and she's not a witch either or the holy water would have burned her..."

"I am a witch though!", Bonnie interrupted Sam, her voice slightly panicked now, causing both brothers to focus back on her, "You would probably rather call it female wizard. I didn't sell my soul for magic, I was born with it. It's in my genes."

"Prove it!" Dean spat at her, apparently ready to shoot.

"My backpack, I got my wand in there. I channel my magic with it, and not with some obscure dark altar or any of the other things you read in those books about medieval witches.", Bonnie answered, looking directly at Sam now, hoping that he would believe her at least. After considering for a moment, Sam nodded towards Dean, momentarily convinced that the girl was honest. Not only was she entirely immune to any method they had used to test for any spirit or demonic influence, but he had also read about wizards using wands to channel magic that they were born with, and though it went against his instincts to work with a supernatural being, it was said that these wizards were actually and genuinely human. And true enough, there was a stick made of strawberry tree with spiral ebony inlays forming a handle.

Sighing, Sam released Bonnie's wrists and sat back wth her on the bed, when he noticed she was still pale and shaking slightly.

"Can you do anything about the dementors then?" he asked her speaking with a more gentle voice now, hoping she would relax again. She had done nothing wrong so far and if she genuinely only wanted to help she didn't deserve to be treated like this by Dean or himself. Rolling his eyes at his brother, he motioned for him to sit down as well and take the gun down.

"Yes...", Bonnie started, but she was interrupted by Dean who was not happy with the sudden change of topic.

"So we trust a witch now? Just because this chick got some stick in her backpack? You gotta give me more than that!" the older hunter argued, directing his anger both at his brother and the girl.

"Dean, I read about them in one of Bobby's books. They seem to use a natural power from their surrounding or that is within them, no one knows. But the books said that they use wands and are born like this. They don't make deals, they don't use hexbags or altars."

"We learn to channel our powers at a school actually. But how do you two know about stuff like this? Sam, when I saw your research at the library I thought you were a wizard, I only found out you weren't when you said you didn't see the Dementor!" Bonnie said, seemingly more calm now, adding her explanation to Sam's.

"We're hunters, we hunt all sorts of supernatural creatures." Sam replied, rolling his eyes at Dean who muttered curses under his breath.

"Oh..." Bonnie started, clearing her throat before she continued with an eeriely steady voice,"so you are going to kill me too then?"

"What?" Sam asked, staring at the girl sitting next to him, shocked at the fact she could ask such a question this calm, "no, we won't, you're apparently not evil. We kill those monsters to save innocent people!" he continued, despite Dean gesturing rudely at them, obviously not yet convinced that the sudden change to a more cuddling aproach was a good idea alltogether.

"The dementors... There is one way to get rid of them. They feed of happy feelings and force you to relive your worst memories, so you need a shield. I can conjure a patronus, a protector that consists of my good memories, it has no bad ones so the dementor cannot hurt it. Dementors are vulnerable against fire, so we can burn it while the patronus shields us.", Bonnie told them after taking a deep breath, trying to find some neutral ground with Sam and Dean again. Their stunt with the gun, but more so Sam suddenly towering over her and grabbing her forcefully had triggered a flashback to Thorfinn, one of the Deatheters grabbing her during the fights on the grounds of Hogwarts, in her second year or post-school training. Back then she had failed as her best friend Charlie's shield. Both girls had been caught and she had been held in place by her wrists, wand knocked out of her hand, forced to watch her friend being killed. Only Longbottom throwing several pots with Devil's Snare had allowed her to escape with the younger boy.

"You trust her Sammy?" Dean asked, and sighed when his brother just nodded. "Alright then, you take her to the hospital tomorrow, see if you can find out where this dementor-thing is likely to show up next. And you sweetheart," he added, now facing Bonnie directly, "are staying here till then. Don't want you running off now do we? And no funny business!" With that he pocketed Bonnie's wand and got up to drop her backpack into her lap, before getting himself another beer from the fridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: Don't own anything. Just playing with them.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This story is really old, I made it up ages ago. I think it may be good to know that it plays in early 1999. Imagine it like the Season 1 or 2 monster of the week settings.  
**

* * *

Later that night, Dean had gone out for some tacos and a couple of drinks, leaving it to Sam to guard the witch, as he had put it. After all he was still not happy trusting her, so Sam could deal with this while he cooled off his mood a little.

Sam had tried to talk some more with Bonnie earlier, mostly apologizing for Dean's rudeness and to explain what he and his brother were doing and why they had reacted in such a harsh way. Bonnie seemed like a nice enough girl and but she had been to preoccupied to pay much attention to the hunter, so he had let her mostly alone. He felt bad for the way they had treated her after he had lured her into their room, so he had let her change into some scrubs bottoms in the bathroom and decided to retreat to the kitchen area so she could try and get some sleep on his bed. While she rolled over, facing away from the lighted area of the motel room, he fetched the book from which Bonnie had read to him and Dean earlier to have a closer look.

'Molly Rose Sterling', was written in the inside in the cover, so the book apparently had belonged to her mother. That explained the battered appearance of the leather binding. After a cursory glance at the content, Sam was very much fascinated and decided that, while he was on guard duty, he could as well read some. Loosing track of time, Sam immersed himself in the book. A couple of hours later, he was interrupted by a whimper coming from the bed and the sounds of Bonnie thrashing around on the sheets. Glad that Dean wasn't back yet, as he would probably just kick against the bed until the girl woke up, he put the book on the kitchen tale and went over.

After sitting down on the bed next to the girl, Sam gently pushed her hair back and shook her shoulder. "Hey! Bonnie, wake up. It's just a dream!", he said quietly and waited until she came to.

Jerking up, Bonnie looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. When her eyes fell on Sam next to her, she scrambled up into a sitting position with a sigh.

"Sorry, Sam.", Bonnie said and hugged her knees tightly, turning her head towards him, when she felt him rubbing her back slightly.

"Do you have these often?", he asked in a concerned voice.

"Not lately. I guess I owe you some explanation huh?", she replied and placed her cheek on her knees so she could still face him.

"You don't have to. But this looked pretty serious. I used to have nightmares too for a long time and talking helped."

"Point taken.", she sighed again and took a deep breath, "You know I'm a witch. In my second year of training after school, a war broke loose. Some wizards thought they could turn non-magical people into their slaves and tried to uproot our society. Long story short: There was one last standoff between sides last may and they captured by friend Charlie and me. Some huge guy gripped me and forced me to watch as his friends killed my best friend... I still see it happening over and over again. So many people got killed that night.", Bonnie finnished her voice shaky again, and tears in her eyes.

"That's why you started shaking so badly earlier, isn't it? Sorry, I had no idea it would trigger something like that.", Sam replied quietly, having his suspicions from earlier confirmed.

Smiling slightly, Bonnie shook her head, "You had no way to know. I left my home to get away from all the memories. I wanted to help people, so I put my training as a healer to use for the children at the hospital. Look Sam, you explained what you and Dean do, I understand why you don't trust me. I mean how likely is it that some completely innocent person happens to waltz by with exact the info you need. I understand."

"I'm still sorry, Bonnie. You just tried to be nice and I lured you in here. I do trust you now though and I'll try to knock some sense into Dean too. This spell against the Dementor, sounds pretty tough. How can you conjure a projection of happy feelings when one of them is attacking you?", Sam asked, trying to change the subject, and looked at Bonnie for a couple of moments, before deciding to share some of what was on his mind. Having someone who understood was a nice change, so he took the chance. With a sigh he continued in a quiet voice. "When we ran into them I nearly fainted, I saw ... a friend getting killed too. So I know how those flashbacks and nightmares are. You can't fake stuff like that."

Bonnie blinked, slightly shocked at Sam's admission, and gently nudged him to the shoulder, "You're not weak Sam, a memory like that would let anyone faint. And yes, it is hard to summon a patronus when a dementor attacks you. But actually I got a lot of combat training since I was 16."

"Really? Thought you were a nurse!" Sam replied, grateful that Bonnie just tried for some basic comforting instead of prodding any further about his past.

"Yep! After school I actually went to healer training. That's like a doctor but with magic. My best friend, Charlie, started training as an auror. That is sort of what you two do. We always worked really good together so we signed up for tactical training and were partnered. Pretty much like army special forces I guess? Tactical wizarding teams usually consist of an auror who is really good at fighting and one who's speciality is defence, or a healer with additional combat training. That's what I did, so I became Charlie's shield. She was a badass fighter. I'm really good with defensive spells, first aid non-magical and magical and curse breaking."

"Wow I had no idea! How come you work as a nurse in a hospital?", Sam asked, now clearly impressed.

"After the war ended I just wanted to go somewhere without any memories attatched. In the hospital I can make a difference.", Bonnie replied, leaning back against the wall, quite content for the moment to sit there and talk with Sam.

"Can't argue with that. I kinda did the same after Jess died. Hit the road with my brother to hunt those things, saving people. So this patronus. It's kind of an anti-dementor right? So you conjure a creature?"

"Sort of, yes. Mostly it's an animal, and the shape represents the caster so it always looks the same. It's not a living being with feelings, but if it's strong enough it can be touched, even though no one would touch someone else's patronus. They can be cast very far from the wizard and speak with his or her voice, so during the war we used them as a way to communicate without our messages getting intercepted. Plus no one could fake it because every patronus looks different."

"So how does yours look, and why should they not be touched?", Sam asked.

"Well basically because it's very private. I mean if you would touch my patronus the memories it's made from would radiate over to you. That's the basic idea of using it against the dementor: feeding it with memories and shielding yourself with a shield that cannot feel the despair the dementor leaves behind. I'd show you my patronus but your brother took my wand, so I'll have you know that my patronus looks like... a fat little shetland pony." Bonnie replied, quite serious at first, but failing to keep up the dead serious tone when she told Sam about her patronus.

"A fat pony huh?" he asked, looking at her half grinning, half thinking she was trying to mess with him.

"Hey, don't judge me," she replied, now giggling, "Charlie was a badass fighter and her patronus was a sloth! And a pretty damned fast one. First time I saw it, I nearly keeled over, I was laughing so hard."

"Seriously?", Sam replied, now chuckling at the image of a sloth kicking down some huge cloaked monster.

"Yup! First time casting a patronus? You just hope it's either nothing too embarassing or that it's blurry enough so no one else can recognize the shape!"

At that point both Sam and Bonnie were laughing. Just as they were both calming down a bit, the door opened and Dean entered the room, taking in the scene before him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Bedtime for witches!", he said with a pointed look at Sam, who just rolled his eyes and turned to Bonnie.

"I'll talk with him, try to get some sleep.", and with that he got up and walked towards the kitchen area where Dean was already waiting at the table.

* * *

 **Just a side note: I would imagine Bonnie being the equivalent of an army-doctor. She's a healer. But will work alright in combat.**

 **So her healer training would focus especially on first aid, healing any sort of injury and curse-breaking. While training for tactical team would focus on shields, illusions and the like. But also semi-defensive stuff like patronuses. Attack skills being kinda back seat, she knows some spells but like basic stunning and such stuff as they are semi-defensive, but she's in no way shape or form trained to attack on a large scale, same as her training would probably not cover obscure illnesses or things generally associated with the research of maladies or new potions.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/: Don't own anything. Just playing with them.**

 **Just an info: NO Bonnie is not Harry Potter. In the movies all DA-participants got punished and I am using that. Seems plausible to me.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This story is really old, I made it up ages ago. I think it may be good to know that it plays in early 1999. Imagine it like the Season 1 or 2 monster of the week settings. So yes, I decided to set the whole Supernatural Canon 10 years earlier than it normally would. Sam will turn 26 in May 1999, and Dean is already 30, as his Birthday is in January and it is end of February now.  
**

* * *

After watching Bonnie roll back over on the bad, Sam got up and followed Dean over to the kitchen. Sighing he sat down and took the beer Dean handed him.

"Dean, what's your problem man?", he asked in no uncertain tone, starting to get annoyed at his brother's rudeness.

"I don't trust her Sammy, and here I find you looking at her with puppydog eyes! What exactly do you think my problem is?" Dean replied in an angry whisper, trying to keep his voice low enough to prevent Bonnie from overhearing them.

"Damn it Dean, I do and I didn't look at her with puppy eyes. Why would you even think that? She had some kind of a flashback when I grabbed her and you threatened her with a gun. I was talking to her because it triggered a nightmare.", Sam whispered back, explaining why he had been sitting next to her on the bed earlier. Admittedly Bonnie was pretty, even Dean thought as much, but he had been forced to relive the deaths of Jess and his mom just two days ago so he was kind of occupied with something else, thank you very much.

"Flashback? What like what the shrinks go on about in the news?" Dean asked, remembering vaguely some report about soldiers and possible trauma-induced conditions on the news. "But she's a nurse, not GI Jane or whatever the brits got."

"In fact she's not. She signed up for combat training as part of a tactical team with another girl. Apparently several wizarding groups got into a fight and she had to watch her friend getting killed while some bloke grabbed her. She's a fighter more or less, that's how she knew what we are after, Dean!", Sam replied.

"And you believe her?", Dean asked, looking at Sam as if he had lost his mind.

"I do Dean, I had those nightmares as well. You can't fake something like that. And there is no reason why she should lie to us. As for this war, there were some strange things going on last year, comets, sudden increase in owl sightings and people running around in strange clothes around last May. Just around the time she mentioned.", Sam answered quietly.

Dean took another swig of his beer and mulled Sam's words over. He was hoping Sammy was right with trusting the girl despite is running against all his instincts. It was too good to be true, so it most likely wasn't. But he was willing to go with it for now. At least the girl passed all the important tests. And Sammy seemed to get along with her nicely, if their cosey moment he had seen them in was anything to go by. If anything fishy was going on he could torch the bitch later.

"Alright Sammy, I'll give her the benefit of doubt. She says she can fight those demented thingies, so she's got plenty of time to prove she's telling the truth", Dean conceded after a couple of moments and emptied his beer. "Anything fishy happens? Time for a bonfire. I'm going to bed now. What you gonna do?"

"I wanna finish the book here Dean." he replied, taking Bonnie's battered book and went back to reading as Dean walked over to the other bed and flopped over on his stomache.

* * *

The following morning, Bonnie's alarm went off at 6, rousing the girl awake. Sighing she fished for the phone in her pocket and shut off the vibrating phone. When she turned around to hop out of bed, she saw Sam lying on the covers of the bed, effectively trapping her to the wall. Apparently he had covered her up with the blankets and just conked out next to her.

"Hey, Sam.", Bonnie said and nudged the hunter's shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Sam just mubmled, waking up fast.

"I have to go to work Sam. We can look for the files too.", the witch replied and scrambled past Sam. Grabbing her backpack she made for the bathroom. Luckily she always had a change of scrubs in case a patient puked on her or the like.

"Alright.", Sam replied as Bonnie was moving across the room and went to the kitchen to grab some waffles out of the fridge, dividing them on two plates and sat them on the table, before he went to make some coffee. By the time he was done, Bonnie had come out of the bathroom, now dressed in a fresh set of scrubs, sporting a comic lion stitched into the shirt below her name plate. Smiling slightly as Sam, she sat down at the table.

"Thanks, Sam!", Bonnie said as Sam shoved a mug with fresh coffee and one of the plates towards her.

"Your brother will have to give me back my wand, if I am supposed to help you guys. Think he'll be okay with that?", the girl asked hestitantly, befor starting her breakfast.

"I think so. You have any idea how to find these dementors?"

"Yes, we need to find out where the centre is. Any unusual pattern: exceptionally chill areas with a lot of fog will tell us where the nest is. To narrow the search area down we need to find a place that all victims went to, so we know where to start looking. From there I can also use a spell to track them, but I need to cross their paths to pick up on the signature."

"Let's get started then, I'll drop you off at the hospital and start looking for patterns. When we found them we'll make a plan to kill them tonight. Until then I'll have Dean give you back your wand."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/: Don't own anything. Just playing with them.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This story is really old, I made it up ages ago. I think it may be good to know that it plays in early 1999. Imagine it like the Season 1 or 2 monster of the week settings.  
**

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sam had found out that all the victims had being going to the same church. It was quite old and at the outskirts of town with a forest conviniently located nearby. Good place to hide out, so Sam picked up Bonnie after her shift at the hospital and went back to the motel with her to make plans. As the dementors were vulnerable against fire, Dean was already preparing some ad-hoc flame throwers for them.

He was still not very happy with the concept of using the witch to find the dementors and to shield them from their influence, but after mulling it over all day (while wanting very badly to torch the stick with the weapons he had just made), he accepted that it was the best possible action. Sammy had nearly fainted when they had run into the dementors three days ago and while he himself had been able to shake off most of the despair he had felt, one non-stop show of his baby brother loosing it and pulling a trigger at him in the Asylum was nothing that called for a repeat performance.

So when Sam and the witch returned in the late afternoon, he tasked Sammy with loading the trunk and pulled the girl to the side. Grudgingly he held out her wand to her and watched her closely as she put it into a leather holster at her side. When she was done, she looked up at him with a faint smile.

"Thanks Dean, I appreciate it. If it helps you any I can try to explain what I am doing if I use any magic?", she asked, obviously trying to ease his mind as much as possible. The hunter just nodded gruffly and left to help his brother.

Once they were done, the three climbed into the Impala and Dean drove over to the church where they wanted to begin their search.

At once they noticed the patches of fog that stood out against the twighlight of dusk, and Bonnie soon very sure that they dementors had at least been here or were very near. Slowly she pulled out the wand and placed it flat on her plam, gesturing for Sam and Dean to come closer.

"I'm going to use magic to track them. It would be colder if the dementors were anywhere near and I didn't see them anywhere during our ride so I would think they are still in their hideout. I don't really know if they are aware of the fact that most humans can't see them, but they still prefer to roam at night, probably because it's dark and colder, though I have seen them attack during daylight as well. If we find the nest they will be guarding it, so we need to kill them first then we can burn the nest. The nestlings should be too weak to do any real harm to us once the adults are dead.", Bonnie explained before she closed her eyes and whispered, " _Point me!"_

At first it appeared as if nothing was happening, but just as Dean was about to shrug and move away, Bonnie opened her eyes and gazed intently a the wand that was in her palm. Tiny specks of light had started to flow out of the tip and flowed around the wand and Bonnie's hand shaping a glowing eight. After a couple of moments, the tip of the wand started to move until it pointed towards the forest.

"This way!", the girl said and started walking in that direction, followed by Sam and Dean. Following the indicated direction, the hunters noticed, that the wand seemed to know what they were looking for as it moved around like the needle of a compass, seemingly pointed towards the destination instead of going north. After some time, the fog got much thicker and the air was getting noticable more chilled with every step.

Sam was the first to notice the presence of the foul creatures, just like when he had been walking around with Dean, but to him it seemed as if Bonnie was affected by the dementors almost as badly as he was. And she was staring at one... no two objects that were clearly invisible to him. Starting to breath heavily, Sam heard screams of a female in his head, not sure if it was Jess or his mom, but the glow that invaded his field of vision told him enough to know that he was reliving a full flashback of the demon's attack.

Just as Sam was about to faint from the onslaught of images, the intensity of his memories changed, almost as if he was hearing it through a badly adjusted radio. It was a lot less disturbing and he felt himself snapping out of this walking nightmare. Dean was right next to him, apparently trying to shield him from an invisible enemy. He seemed tense and pale but was holding onto the flamethrower steadily.

Bonnie had hestitated for a second when she had seen the dementors gliding out of the nest. The images of her friend Charlie snatched up by the deatheaters, the hooded figured using the cruciatus curse on both girls before holding her and killing Charlie. Only Dean's yell had snapped the witch out of her trance and she willed the image aside and focused on a happy memory of her and Charlie: Both girls and several others sitting on benches that were grouped amphi-theatre like around a wooden goblet. Two readhead boys jumping over a lit circle drawn around the cup and being thrown out again by some unseen force, rapidly growing long beards. A sight that sent all of them into hysterics.

 _"Expecto patronum!",_ She whispered and waved her wand. With a sigh of relief she watched the familiar shape of her shaggy pony patronus erupting from the tip at the wand. Swiftly the ethereal creature positioned it's self between the three and the dementors. When the hooded creatures attacked, the pony seemed to take a heartbeat to decide which attack to block, representing Bonnie's wish to protect both the brothers and shield herself to enable her to attack, but if she lost her concentration it would do no one any good, so the witch had the pony whisk away the dementor in front of her and sent a jet of blue flame after it, that caught the cloak and set the monster on fire rapidly.

Turning around she saw the other dementor trying to grab Dean with his rotten hands, while Sam had finally lost battle against the images in his head. Shaking madly the younger of the brothers went down, seemingly blocked down. Dean who feared that the dementors got his brother's soul started cursing, before looking around, trying to gauge the direction of the attack.

"Go,go,go!", Bonnie yelled at the patronus which took off immediately for the remaining dementor and drew it away from the brothers. With another flick of her wand, the witch cast more fire to finish it off like the other one, before running over to Dean and Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, when he felt the presence of the dementors gone, and kneeled down next to his brother, shaking him.

"Dean, torch the nest, it's right there at the centre of the fog, I'll take care of Sam!", Bonnie said and pointed towards the nest, before assessing the damange done to the younger man. Dean looked as if he wanted to argue with Bonnie, but after reminding himself that the girl was indeed a nurse and knew what she was doing, he sped off to finish the monsters, and admittedly torching somthing to let off steam.

Carefully the witch felt for pulse and heartbeat of the hunter, relieved when she saw tht he was only unconcious and not seriously hurt.

" _Rennervate!_ ", she murmured, tapping the wand on Sam's chest over his heart and waited till he came to.

Sam awoke, and looked around, trying to remember where he was and what happened when the memories hit him with full force again, causing him to roll over and empty his stomache. Bonnie, who had anitcipated the reaction helped Sam turn over and rubbed his back until the hunter was done vomiting.

"Think you can keep this down?", she asked, holding out a blue pentagonal box out at him.

Sam turned towards her, his eyes swimming from being sick and from the memories he had just seen, seemingly struggling to snap out of the trance, when she held out the small box to him.

"It's chocolate. It'll help, I promise.", Bonnie replied to his questioning gaze and fished two more boxes out of her pocket, throwing one over to Dean who had come back to them and keeping the other to herself.

"Chocolate Frog?", the elder brother read, looking at the box as if it was about to bite him. When Sam tentatiely grabbed the box Bonnie was still holding, Dean shrugged and opened his box, just to yelp surprised as a brown frog hopped on his hand. Catching it, Dean eyed it suspeciously, before looking at the witch who had opened her box as well and was already munching at her frog.

"They're not real are they?", he asked, incredulously.

"Nope. They're hexed so they jump only once.", Bonnie replied with a grin, feeling better already with the chocolate eaten, and nodded towards Sam, so that Dean would understand that she was trying to distract his brother from what had been going on in his head. And right enough, once Sam had finished eating his candy, he was actually grinning slightly at Dean's unbelieving tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/: Don't own anything. Just playing with them.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Dean had let Bonnie get out at her flat that evening. He had considered trying to force her to come back with them but after she had patched up Sammy, Dean had decided to trust the girl and let her go. Sam had fallen asleep on the way, but Bonnie had assured Dean that his brother was just mentally exhausted and would be feeling better after he had the chance to sleep it off. Looking over Bonnie's tired face, he believed her and let her go.

Sammy had been sleeping most of the day, only waking up the later afternoon. When Dean had been sure that Sam was alright, he had left their room, under the pretense of getting some groceries, but instead he went to the hospital where he knew Bonnie was working. He had only waited for roughly half an hour, when he saw her coming out of the building, still looking really tired, but then she didn't have the chanc to rest as long as Sam.

"Hey, Bonnie!", Dean called, and waved the girl over.

"Hey Dean, what's up?", Bonnie replied, walking over to the hunter tentatively, still unsure about how Dean was going to react to her.

"Won't bite ya sweetheart, just came here to talk!", the hunter replied with a slight grin, holding open the passenger door of the Impala for her.

"Alright then.", Bonnie replied and flopped onto the seat, with a tired smile at the hunter who shut the door after her before getting into the car.

"You did pretty well in the forest.", Dean started, and maneuvered out of the parking lot, eyeing her as he stopped at the traffic light. "You were almost as affected as Sammy by these things. Snapping out of it and summon a shield made of good memories? That's pretty bad ass for a cute little nurse chick like yourself."

"Dean...", the witch replied with a sigh, pushing strands of her red hair back. She was nervous all of a sudden and fidgeted in her seat. "Sam surely told you that I'm not a nurse, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He did, just wanted to hear it from you.", Dean admitted cheerfully, before going on in a much more serious tone. "So, this nurse thing, doesn't sound like what you wanted to do, what you were taught to do, was it?

"No.", Bonnie replied quietly, looking down at the hands in her lap, fumbling with the hem of her sleeves. When her scar on her wrist showed, she flinched and quickly looked back up at the road.

"Why don't you gank monsters then? Why hiding out in a room full of kids?", Dean asked. "You saw bad stuff, I get it. But you were real good out there. Making a difference."

"I wasn't so sure I could do it when I left home, Dean. Everywhere I went I remembered going there with Charlie. I had to get out, clear the mess in my head. This only happened a few months ago."

"Only one way finding out sweetheart!", Dean replied with a grin and winked at her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Start doing what you wanted. Saving people. Hunting things. Continue where you left off and see if you can.", Dean said, coming to a stop infront of her home.

"I'll think about it.", Bonnie answered and got out of the car, before turning back to Dean. "Thanks Dean!"

"I'll probably kick myself later, but: We're hitting the road tomorrow at noon. We'll stop for case closed beer at the view point over Pine Ridge.", the hunter said, and drove off.

* * *

The next day, Dean and Sam were leaning against the hood of the Impala and downed a beer. When Sam had finished he looked quizically of his brother.

"Hit the road?"

"Nah, not yet, gotta enjoy the view Sammy!", the elder brother replied with a grin and downed another swig of his beer, motioning for Sam to sit back. Just as he was thinking of moving on, they heard a crack much like a backfiring car nearby.

"Saved one for me boys?", Bonnie said, dumping a dufflebag into the trunk of the Impala before walking over to the brothers.

With a content grin, Dean handed her the last beer and took in the girl's gear: skinny jeans and tank top like last time, combined with a pretty neat leather jacket that looked as if she had taken it from someone much taller than herself.

"Nice jacket!", he just said, before emptying his beer, and looked back at Sam who was just staring at the girl.

"Thanks Dean. That was Charlie's." she replied, and drank some beer before continuing with a slightly smug grin. "Made of dragon hide."

"Sweet." Dean replied, admittedly looking at least a little impressed, before he continued, "Ready to hit the road?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** **I don't own anything.**

 **Please let me know what you think :)**

 **A guest voiced the question if the Ministry of Magic would not interfere with hunters. Well we are not in England. And I think the US has a lot less wizards and witches on a much bigger area. Which means there is not this really organized Ministry like in England. Maybe a small office. But hunters already know about supernatural stuff, thus obliviating them every single time would be too much work, aside of the fact that it can be very harmful to the person treated with this spell repeatedly, and harming muggles with magic is against the laws as well. Also with a less organised magical community including defence against dark creatures the hunters fill a niché that is filled my magical law enforcment and aurors in England. Plus there is no risk whatsoever that the hunters will reveal the fact that witches are real.  
**

 **So in my opinion hunters will only show up on any ministery radar when they direcly interfere with the wizarding world.**

 **Bonnie is not American on top of that so she's not watched by American officials either. Thus I should think the group is quite safe at this point.**

 **I am aware that I have a quite set opinion on how the magical and supernatural world works. If you have any questions or qualms feel free to ask me :)**

 **And in response to the suggestion of Charlie being Charlie Weasly: The answer is no. Charlie is a girl. She was in the same year as Bonnie so she's also older than Harry (and the most main chars of Harry Potter). I wanted to go with the charm of characters that know the established main chars without being directly related with any of them. Charlie is the short form of Charlotte, so she's not Charlie Weasly.**

* * *

When they had finished their beer, the Winchesters and Bonnie got into the Impala and hit the road. At first it seemed like a tense atmosphere, Sam still surprised that Dean had actually asked Bonnie to come with them. To him she seemed seemed to be at ease with them at the moment, but he knew from seeing her trapped in a nightmare, that she had her own issues, much like his brother and himself. And he was not entirely sure if Dean had thought this through. Dean was right in one point though: Bonnie was good at this, she could help them. Meanwhile the girl leaned back on the back seat of the Impala, lost in her own thoughts. Helping the brothers, came very close to what Charlie and her had wanted to do but she was not sure if she was still able to fight herself if the situation demanded it. What if she had more flashbacks? What if they ran into something she couldn't fight?

Partly to fill the strained silence, the other part to avoid any more chickflick moments, Dean switched on one of his AC/DC cassettes. until they pulled over at a street site diner & motel to grab a meal and crash for the night.

Their room had two beds and Dean picked the bed next to the door like he always did. Meanwhile Sam grabbed a pillow and blanket from the other bed and started on a makeshift bed on the floor.

"Oh don't be ridiculous", Bonnie said with a smile, and scooped up Sam's bedding and dumped it back on the bed. Quite unfazed she took out her wand to conjure a cuddly sleeping bag and dropped it into the niché opposite to Sam's bed.

Dean, who had watched the exchange, just blinked, again impressed at how practical this whole magic thing was. "She's a keeper, that's for sure!"

After a quick meal at the diner of the motel, they three wanted to go back to their room to unwind before getting some shuteye, so they could head out early next morning towards the nearest bigger town. Dean flopped on his bed to watch some game on tv, while Bonnie sat on her sleeping bag and grabbed her duffle apparently looking for something within. Sam got a glimps inside when he went to his own bag, and blinked in surprise when he noticed that this thing seemed to contain the contents of a whole flat.

"Magically expanded bag", Bonnie just said with a smile when she noticed Sam staring, and pulled out a book she wanted to read.

"Oh... figures. What you reading?", Sam replied with a chuckle.

"It's an old story book, much like the Brother Grimm stories, just for wizard kids."Bonnie replied and patted the sleeping bag next to her. "Would you like to have a look?"

"Sure!", Sam replied and sat down, leaning back at the wall. He noticed that her sleeping bag was incredibly comfy, almost like a bed or matress. Magic sure came in really handy.

Smiling, Bonnie inched a bit closer and placed the book on both their laps with the spine in the space between them. Carefully she flicked the pages, skipping over the part that was written in runes until she reached the first story. "Charlie and me used to read like that too", Bonnie said and plucked a picture from the last page and showed it to Sam.

The first thing Sam noticed, was that the two girls on the picture were moving, though not by a lot. Bonnie, who seemed maybe around 15, and a willowy blond girl of about the same age were sitting very much like him and Bonnie. They were outside, leaned on the trunk of a tree and apparently clad in what was the school's uniform: grey skirt and jumper, lined with blue and silver in case of the blond girl and gold and red on Bonnie's clothes. Very much like the scrubs Bonnie had worn two days ago there was a golden lion embroided on red on the jumper, her friend sported a silver eagle on blue.

"It's... moving?", Sam asked, slightly taken aback, as he watched the girls on the picture reading in some book.

"Yes, that's because those pictures are developed with a special potion. Charlie and me were in different dorms, but we were still good friends, we used to study together and meet up all over the castle. Her house was for the really brilliant students. She told me once that they had to pass a sphinx to get into their common room."

"A sphinx? Really?", Sam asked, slightly shocked. But then again, he remembered, Bonnie had said her jacket was made of dragon hide, so he should probably not be surprised. Trying to maintain a straight face, he continued, "And your house?"

"Was supposed to be for the really brave. Though others might say reckless, or even foolish", Bonnie replied with a grin at Sam's effort to sound as if this conversation was entirely normal. Deciding that it may be better to share her experiance with magic bit by bit instead of just dumping everything on Sam, the witch silently motioned at the story in the book: _'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'_.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/: Don't own anything. Just playing with them.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

While Sam and Bonnie were talking, Dean watched the game on TV, at least that is what he did most of the time. When he was not watching his brother and the chick with stick. He knew that bringing the witch was a risk, as the girl brought a lot of uncertain factors to the mix. Without a doubt however he could tell that her abilities came in very handy and her being experianced in combat and with dark magic and creatures was also an asset. Hopefully Sammy would deal with her issues about those flashbacks saving him of getting involved with this. With a sigh, Dean turned back to the game and left the other two to their book.

After a while, Bonnie and Sam decided to call it a day and went to their respective beds, leaving it to Dean to switch off the light when he was done watching his show. A couple of hours later, Dean jerked awake from the couch. Apparently he had fallen asleep during the game, as the TV was still blaring into the dark. Groaning, Dean sat up and rolled his head to get rid of the cricks, before he got up and padded over to the switch to flipp off the light. When he looked over to the other two, he noticed that Sammy seemed to be having a pretty bad nightmare and was starting to thrash around in his bed. Just as he wanted to go over to wake him, Bonnie woke up with a start at Sam's strangled cry.

As the witch was walking over to Sammy's bed, Dean remained put and watched as the girl gently shoved his brother's shaggy hair out of his face and shook him awake at the shoulder.

"Hey Sam, wake up. It's a dream", Bonnie said and sat on the bed next to the younger hunter as he snapped out of his dream and looked around seemingly panicked. When he looked up at the ceiling his eyes glazed over, but the tension leaked out of Sam as he sat up and noticed that they were in a motel. There was nothing there except Deand and Bonnie.

Dean walked over to them, flicking on the light in the niche where Sam slept, and kneeled infront of his little brother when he saw him staring towards the ceiling. Ruffling his hair, he noticed that it was damp with sweat. "Sammy, just a dream. Go back to sleep", he said gently, trying to maintain a straight face, but truth be told it shook him up to see his baby brother reliving the death of their mother and his girlfriend. When Dean sighed, Bonnie looked over to him with a questioning gaze. "Maybe you...", she started but Dean just shook his head and tiredly rubbed his hand over his face. He was too involved and he knew it. Usually he would have just sat with Sam and waited until he got past the nightmare. He wasn't good with the emotional stuff and even more so when this hit so close to home.

Bonnie was seemingly confused by Sam's look at the ceiling, so, Dean surmised, the girl didn't know what had happened to them 25 years ago, or to Sam three years past. But if Sammy was starting to have these nightmares again it was maybe better if she understood what was wrong with his baby brother.

"Sammy, maybe you should tell her if you want. But you don't have to.", Dean said,with a quiet voice, before he got up and leaned to the wall next to his brother's bed, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. It was probably for the best to be honest with her, and maybe she even had an idea how to make this easier for his baby brother.

"I see the same things over and over. When I was a baby, our mom was killed in my room. Pinned to the ceiling and burning. She was killed by a demon. Three years ago, I started having dreams of my girlfriend in the same situation. When dad went missing on a hunt, I left our flat with Dean to find him, and when I came back a couple of days later, the demon killed her as well. I had nightmares about it for months afterwards but they had stopped. Well until I relived those memories because of the dementors. But it got worse...", Sam related quietly, leaning his head back on the headboard.

"I'm sorry Sam", Bonnie said. His story was horrible, very much like hers and she was aware that nothing she could say would make anything better, so she didn't try. "I know this probably doesn't help, but those nightmares are part of the dementor's curse. Their influence should wear off after time. What you are feeling now is enhanced by their influence if you don't normally have those nightmares.", she said, trying to reassure him.

"How come you didn't have any more nightmares?", Sam asked, grateful again that Bonnie let him talk without questioning him or pushing him. Dean perked up at that question, since he was wondering about this as well, if the description of Bonnie's nightmare was anything to go by, she should have them as well.

"Silencing charm", the witch just replied with a sheepish look. When she looked down after blinking rapidly for a couple of times, Sam knew that she had been off as badly as him just that she had been able to cover her tracks better than him. Sensing that Sam might want to try and talk with her some more, Dean used the distraction to leave them alone. Sam seemed to feel better already and he was probably better qualified to talk with an emotional girl. With a grin at his escape, Dean flipped off the light in the main room and flopped onto the bed.

"Sometimes I wish I could talk with Dean about this", Sam said, breaking the silence after a couple of moments.

"You think he doesn't want to talk about it? He seemed pretty worried when you where thrashing around earlier. I think he cares very much", Bonnie replied, looking up at Sam, who was eyeing Dean warily, relaxing after the older brother gave no sign whatsoever that he had heard them talking. Slowly he nodded with a slight smile. He had mostly seen Dean making fun of him or ignoring his chickflick needs as Dean put it. Having someone else confirm Dean's emotional side actually felt nice.

"Did you ever talk to anyone?", Sam asked her after a few more moments of silence, only to frown slightly when Bonnie shook her head no. "Why not?"

"What could I possibly say to people Sam? There was a war in England? Some git who wished to enslave people, who attacked a school full of children because of a boy whose name was known to him because of a prophecy. I can't imagine that going over so well...", Bonnie deadpanned with a half mocking grin.

"Yeah, know the problem", Sam replied with a chuckle and stiffled a yawn.

"We should try and get some more sleep huh?", Bonnie replied with a loopsided grin and got up. With a flick of her wand she switched of the light and put the silencing charm around her back in place.


End file.
